Just One Moment
by The Forgotten Nobody
Summary: Two enemies. One room. What could possibly happen? Probably set in either book 5 or 6


**This was a spur of the moment thing that didn't take long and it isn't my best work but I still hope you like it! **

**Warning: Very OOC.**

"Ergh Malfoy you are insufferable. How I ever got paired with you I will never know!"

Malfoy sneered at Hermione who was trying to sort out some research. She was having a bad time? Well he was having five times worse, Professer Snape must have been out of his mind for putting them together. "Just start writing Granger. The quicker you finish it and hand it into Professor Snape the quicker I can leave here"

Hermione glared and Malfoy and got up from her seat to march over to him.

"Oh no you don't. I am not going to do all the work. You will contribute whether you want to or not" He scoffed at her words.

"Who are you my mother?"

"As if, who would actually _want _to be your mother?" Malfoy was quiet until he said "Just start working Granger" He waved a hand as if dismissing her and she grumbled something under her breath. Malfoy was shocked out of his relaxed state by the thundering sound of a pile of books being dropped onto the table in front of him.

"What was that!" he exclaimed.

"You will do some work Draco Malfoy. So get going" she ordered in a no nonsense tone. She had a fierce look in her eyes and the way her hands kept clenching made Malfoy gulp and he picked up a quill.

"Alright alright I'll do some work. Merlin your annoying"

"Could easily say the same about you" she retorted simply and went back to her seat pleased with herself.

They worked in silence for about an hour until Malfoy thought he was going to cry because he was so bored. He glanced over at Hermione who had her head bent low with her thick hair failing all around her. Her hand looked like it was one fast forward the speed she wrote on the parchment. He resisted laughing at the look of pure horror on her face when she realised she'd run out of ink.

He watched as Hermione went to get some more out of her bag only to have none there.

"Malfoy" she said.

Malfoy looked at Hermione with amusement. "Yes Granger?"

"Do you have any spare ink?"

"Not that I would give to you?"

She huffed and Draco couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she did that.

_What are you thinking? She is a mudblood and you are a Malfoy. Malfoy's do not think of Mudbloods' as cute!"_

"Come on Malfoy, I need some to finish this part"

"Too bad, I only have my ink, which is _mine_"

She huffed again and once more cursed her luck at having to be paired with Malfoy. If she were paired with anyone else they wouldn't insist on doing the assignment in a deserted room where there was no equipment. Or at least they would let her borrow their ink.

"Just give me a little bit. Do you want to get this done?" she sighed.

Malfoy pretended to look deep in thought then answered. "You have to say the magic word"

Mumbling curses under her breathe she finally said "Please"

"Oh no, not that. You have to say 'I beg you oh mighty Draco please give me some of your ink, I will be forever in your debt"

"The only way I would say that is…oh wait, I would NEVER say that!"

Annoyed with his stalling Hermione just reached over and attempted to grab his ink but at the same time Malfoy went for it and they ended up fighting.

"Just. Give…me...some...ink!" Hermione grunted as she tried the pry the ink out of Malfoy's hand.

"No!" he shouted as the ink slipped out of his hands the same time it did Hermione's. The ink crashed on the table and the ink spilt out from the cracks onto all over the wood and work both Hermione and Malfoy had been doing. Too much ink so that she couldn't charm it off.

A deathly silence fell over the two teens and Malfoy dared to look at Hermione. Her mouth was open and she seemed to have fallen into shock….until she remembered Malfoy. Her face jerked towards his and her hands hardened into fists.

"Erm uh Granger...don't do anything you'll regret!" Wow was Granger scary…but yet she actually looked hot.

_No she does not! What would father say if…'_Oh shut up' he told the voice of common sense as he stared at her lips which were right there. It was odd how he hadn't noticed how attractive she was and she was also the girl who actually had the guts to stand up to him and be mean to him. Normally they were either too scared of his family or fawning over his handsome features.

Never before had he been so tempted to kiss someone.

Malfoy took a step forward and Hermione's mouth closed from the rant she was about to give him. She shuffled back slightly but he kept going towards her frightening her slightly. What was he doing? Was he going to hit her?

Soon she found herself backed up against the wall with Malfoy right in front of her blocking any escape route.

"What are you doing?" she asked timidly.

Malfoy smiled slightly and in his huskiest voice said "Kiss me Granger"  
Hermione was about to gasp when she felt her lips locked by that of Draco Malfoy, the one person she would have never dreamed of kissing. However…she was kissing him back. Why was she not fighting him? Why wasn't she pushing him off and screaming?

Malfoys tongue pushed through her closed lips and her own went into his. They were both caught in a burst of intense passion and Hermione didn't care who is was she was kissing anymore, only that it felt good.

The kiss lasted many heated moments until they both realised they needed air and parted.

"You're a good kisser Granger" said Malfoy panting.

"You too" Hermione answered also breathless.

They just stood there gaining there breathes back then Malfoy composed himself and looked at Hermione seriously.

"No one can know about this. It…it doesn't mean anything. Once the work is done we go back to hating each other. Understand!"

Still battling herself inside her mind Hermione just nodded seeing where he was coming from and sat back down.

They redid their work, neither saying anything else about the kiss and they left the room. Both knew nothing could happen between them due to their history and family.

But it didn't mean they weren't sad.


End file.
